Not Always What You Seem
by InuYashaDrkMst
Summary: this is a TommyMerton slash, but it's not only romance. Lots of fluff, angst, and all around fun stuff, with some nice bad guy butt kicking.


Hallo there, here is your author saying this: I don't own BWOC. I don't own Tommy. I don't own Merton, though I sometimes like to dream that he's all my own. Is that warning enough for you? Also, this story (SLASH!) will take a while to have the couple hook up, because I love taking long, it develops the characters so much better. erg. Making a short story long now. I have, like, three more chapters written, and more stored up to be written. I'm only posting one at a time, though, cos I'm silly like that. I know no one will actually read this, but those who do, like my imaginary friends; I like to hold in suspense. Enjoy.  
  
The dense grey sweatshirt he wore made his blue-grey eyes dark and large and pale skin paler, giving him a look of solemnity that was not always there. His breath issued out in wispy white clouds from between soft, colourless lips. The cold didn't permit breathing through his nose and he had to resort to heavy breaths through his mouth. The though caused him to quirk his lips into a half sneer; he was in a bad mood as it was. The whole "black hair dark clothes" gothic look was ruined by a bright yellow strip running across his chest and down his arms. 'That's what I get for letting Tommy force me into wearing his sweatshirt' the boy thought, though he was grateful for the warmth. The night was unusually cold, and the boy picked up his pace. It was still early, only eight or so, but darkness had fallen quickly and he had reluctantly left Tommy at the Factory, thinking it was later than it actually was. Sighing, he decide it was better that way, at least Timmy didn't have to be burdened by him, making sure that he didn't feel neglected. A relieved sigh escaped from him when he came to his house; at least it was warm in the lair. Once inside, he could feel his ears begin to sting. With a wince he realized they'd only get worse before they warmed up. Too bad he couldn't wolf out to keep himself warm. With a sigh he collapsed into his computer chair, still not taking off the borrowed sweatshirt. He still wasn't warm, but it was more than that. It smelled undeniably of Tommy, a comfortable mix of deodorant, aftershave, and sweat, along with a faint trace of that homey, clean laundry scent. The boy blushed when he heard a whimper escape his lips. Tommy was his best friend. The bond between them was one so different and strong, he knew it would be impossible to describe. They both needed each other, and had long ago grown accustomed to leaning on one another, even begun to like the feeling of needing and being needed in return. They loved each other, true, but it wasn't a romantic sort of love, just the sort of brotherly love one developed from sharing a secret, one that could be told or forgotten. Biting his lip sharply the boy shook his head before those disturbing thoughts cold worm their way into his brain again. All he wanted from Tommy was friendship, and that was exactly what he got. Then why did he feel so disappointed?  
"Hey, Merton!" Tommy's voice was accompanied with a blast of icy cold air and the bang of a door. Merton jumped up from his chair, surprised by Tommy's sudden appearance. Cheerfully the other boy swept a few white flakes of snow from his short, dark brown hair. It must have started snowing in just the few minutes since Merton had gotten inside. "Tommy? What are you doing here? I thought you'd stay at the Factory or go home." Tommy just grinned and shrugged, flopping down on Merton's bed leisurely.  
"I was bored so I thought we could just hang out or something. It's early, and a Saturday, so..." He trailed off, and Merton's eyes brightened, he wouldn't have to be bored by himself. He sat on the on the edge of the bed, as far away from Tommy as he could get without being conspicuous. It wasn't that Tommy would mind if Merton was near him, in fact he was one of those people who always seemed to be invading "personal space", because he was friendly like that. Merton just wasn't comfortable with it. Being called freak was almost a compliment, but he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to deal with it if people got the impression that he was gay, or actually liked the signs of affection Tommy liked to dole out so freely. And even though he did enjoy it, there was no way he was gay.  
"Er, well. There isn't really much to do. We could watch a movie, or." He trailed off with an uncomfortable look on his face. There wasn't really anything to do, but he didn't want Tommy to leave.  
"Got any board games?" Tommy inquired, arms behind his head as he stretched indolently out on the bed, showing no signs of leaving, for which Merton was grateful.  
"Well, not exactly, unless a ouji board counts. I know you're not really into that sort of thing but if you want a board game that's all I've got unless we go upstairs because I'm sure my parents have some playing cards or something or at least Becky would have a few games though I don't think you'd want to play an of those because they're most likely all-" Tommy listened to Merton's nervous banter for a minute or so until he let his mind wander, his friend's voice a comforting murmur in the background. He wanted to tell Merton that it didn't really matter what they did, he just liked spending time with him, period. He felt bad, watching his friend trying so desperately to make sure that he would stay. Tommy smiled a bit, and then cut Merton off in his ramblings, which had somehow reached the topic of parties and why they were such a waste of time.  
"Hey, Merton, why don't we just go back to the Factory?" He watched as Merton's face fell, and he compulsively clutched the over-large sweatshirt tighter about him.  
"S-sure Tommy, you go on back, but it's too cold for me, I'll just do homework or something." Tommy mentally kicked himself for forgetting how insecure Merton was about their friendship- at least when it involved the Factory.  
"No way, buddy, it was just an idea." Tommy's eyes flickered across the lair, and he sat up further on the bed. "Got anything to eat?" Merton grinned, not able to hide his relief. Tommy wasn't going to leave, and he'd have him all to himself, for that night at least, without any cheerleaders or adoring fans to interrupt their evening. (I was going to have this chapter go a lot longer, but I think I'm going to have short chapters for my convenience. Also, I know it is an abrupt ending, but it was the best I could do, splitting a long chapter into two like that)  
  
Alright, sorry the story is starting off slowly. yeah, it'll involve some of the kicking of the bad guys butts, and so forth, but this chapter is just. special. And the first few are mainly just going to be warming up to the characters and stuff. blah, you get the idea. You might think it sucks, but I'm actually rather proud about the whole thing. Constructive criticism is gratefully accepted, along with nice reviews, but if you flame, expect to be flamed back. I have a temper, and I do not like to be ragged on about something I have created. So, latas! And please review.. *blows kisses and throws flowers and hands out cookies, among other fun things* 


End file.
